


[podfic] Partners

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: Wash has never been particular good at talking about emotions, never been entirely sure of himself, but for something so important he knows he has to try.(now with download link!)





	[podfic] Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888042) by [autisticblueteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam). 



music: Narcissus by Edelbert Nevin

[(download link)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4a5prsnztuplcam/partners.mp3)


End file.
